Adoptable Stories
Adoptable Stories (A.S.) is a page that provides examples of stories available for use. Anyone can add their story ideas as long as they are a user. Example Adoptable Stories (Title) The Example Story ''' (Blurb) '''Examplefur is an ordinary cat, until he meets SuzieQpelt. They hit off immideately. But there is a lurking danger: SuzieQpelt's former mate, now cold hearted and even murderous. (Owner) By: Thatoneuser (Adopted by) Adopted by: User12345 How to Adopt: 1. Choose a story you like. You can take as many as you want, but try to steer clear of taking more than three at a time. 2. Ask in the comments of this page if you can have it. 3. Wait unitl the ''owner ''of the A.S. lets you adopt it and gives an okay in reply in the comments. (If the owner has left the Wiki, no permission is needed) 4. Wait for your username to appear in the 'Adopted by' section Rules: One person per A.S. No spam/troll stories Don't take a story without permission Quick note Do not get mad if someone tweaks your story that they adopted. Technically, it doesn't belong to you any more. Oh, and give the user you got your A.S. from credit on your story somewhere in the story. Adoptable Stories: Winter's Chill Hollyfrost is a RiverClan she-cat seeing a WindClan tom, Gorsebriar. They leave the clans to live alone, Hollyfrost has four kits, they join a small group of five rogues. But the chilly leaf-bare proves fierce, leaving half their kits dead, the rest weak, there group is slowly dying of greencough, foxes, other cats, and it being so cold. Do they have a happy ending or do they all die because of the winters chill...? By: '''~Patchfeather~ '''Adopted by: ~Spottedwing~ Three Little Sparks Three kits, going on adventures all the time and having fun. Mintkit is goofy, go lucky, and forgets everything. when Mintpaw becomes an apprentice, her destiny is to become a medicine cat, but she has a warriors spirit. when she is forced to, her brother, Rubblepaw is angry, Applepaw is sad, but now full warriors, and medicine cat, they must make a journey to find the hidden evil, Mintleaf must pick, her destiny, or her best friends. By: '''~Patchfeather~ '''Adopted by: '''N/A '''Runningfire's prophecy A prophecy is given to an apprentice called Runningpaw, he is thought to be this cat, the cat to save the Clans, but how will he carry out this prophecy? And, how can he do it safely when the Clans are taken over by a cat who wants to kill them? A bunch of rouge cats befriend him, and wish to help him. But will saving the Clan really help him? He is willing to give up his own wishes but the Clans might not be able to be saved, and sometimes things are not always as they seem. By:'''Runningfireclawheart '''Adopted by: N/A Sweet Insanity Sweetpaw is a loyal and daring WindClan apprentice. But then everyone she loves is slowly dying around her or turning on her. And worse yet, Sweetpaw knows who's doing it. Her vengeance awaits her as slowly, slowly, Sweetpaw... changes. By: XXGingerheartXx Adopted by: ~Patchfeather~ Dirty Little Secret "I'm sorry Brownfire, but I'm a medicine cat now. My top priority is ThunderClan, not you." Brownfire is heartbroken. After Seedwhisker, the young medicine cat, is suddenly killed, his lover and long time crush Brindleshine offers to become the next medicine cat. But Brownfire knew there was something special between them, and coming from a cat that doesn't believe in fate, what could go wrong? By: XXGingerheartXx Adopted by: Warriorlover12345 Shallow Streampaw has been crushing on Stonepaw forever. But as both of them travel through apprenticeship, more and more she-cats are falling for Stonepaw, especially Streampaw's own sister. When it gets to death threats, Streampaw is more determined than ever. And best yet, no one suspects her when the killing starts. So how does she fail to notice those little things that turn out to be deadly? By: XXGingerheartXx Adopted by: N/A Wish on StarClan Sorrelpaw has always been more on the awkward side. She's chunky, clumsy, and broad. Her brother Blackpaw is in perfect shape for a WindClan cat. When she makes a wish to be perfect, it comes true. But being the best isn't always as it seems to be, and Sorrelpaw is faced with the danger of things she would never expect. By: XXGingerheartXx Adopted by: N/A Livid Storms Storm is a rogue, bent on killing the cat that murdered his mother. When he is caught in a terrible storm, ShadowClan helps him. They all treat him like he's a good omen, and even Storm is starting to warm up to ShadowClan. However, when he learns that his mother's killers is one of his own Clanmates, his hunger for getting equal with Foxstep grows. By: XXGingerheartXx Adopted by: N/A Kitty There have been prophecies about leaders, medicine cats, and great warriors. But what about Missy? The kittypet knows all about StarClan, and is starting to grow jealous of her brother, Cloudsky, who joined ThunderClan. Best of all, he has a prophecy about himself. Missy hears enough about it during Cloudsky's visits to her, so she joins along with him in hopes of being as important as him and maybe even being a part of a prophecy. But Missy doesn't know everything about prophecies... '' By: XXGingerheartXx Adopted by: N/A '''Song' Songkit feels abandoned. Her mother had such high hopes for her, her father loved her dearly, and she was a real beauty. She had one problem that tore her family apart: after an incident at the river, she can't speak. Now abandoned by her father, scorned by her siblings, and disowned by her mother, Songkit turns her attention to an unlikely source: the cause of her accident. '' By: XXGingerheartXx Adopted by: N/A '''Cry of the Lion' Lionstorm has been competitive and good at everything from the beginning, especially compared to his Clanmates. It's no surprise when he's chosen to bring ShadowClan back after a fire that nearly killed them off. But his two allies are the most unexpected cats to journey with: Littlemouse his sour tempered brother, and Rowanfall, the spunky she-cat that's been better than him all along. '' Owner: XXGingerheartXx Adopted by: N/A '''Dont Go' Devilish dangers have been lurking around the forest for ages, and now all of the sudden, Firepelt realizes her Clan is in danger. But she wants to help her Clan herself. But without her leader knowing, how does she know where to start if the danger is unknown? Owner: ~xXSpottedgorseXx~ Adopted by: N/A